


frosted love

by gardenjadeharley



Series: earth c endeavors (everyone lives au) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenjadeharley/pseuds/gardenjadeharley
Summary: Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde are in love and spend a day in the snow
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Series: earth c endeavors (everyone lives au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	frosted love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in a long time and its the first of a series set on earth c with all the homestuck characters!!! please leave comments with feedback or suggestions of future fics/prompts! enjoy!

The white of the snow outside reflected in Jade’s wide rimmed glasses as she stood by the window, deep in thought. Her hand rested on the sil and she stared intently at the beautiful winter weather. Sure she’d gotten quite used to the cold from having been on lofaf for so long, but she never lost her deep fascination with the snow, even after settling down on Earth c. The blanket of frost covered everything in site neatly, adding a soft glow to her surroundings.  
She lived in a quiet little house somewhat distant from the nearest city, but the peace of tall trees and nature always made her content. Her eyes fluttered shut, she sucked in a slow, deep breath, and exhaled in a gentle sigh. A knock rang out across the stillness, causing Jade’s ears to perk up at the sound. She stepped away from the window and turned to face the slightly ajar door. Rose Lalonde was waiting there, a polite smile decorating her face. A grin crept across Jade’s flushed face. She strode across to where Rose had now entered into the room and laced their fingers together. She held Rose’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles.   
“Oh Rosey please tell me you’ll go play in the snow with me!” Jade exclaimed, buzzing with childlike excitement. Rose seemed nervous but retained that soft smile she so often had, nodding her head up and down.   
“I’d like nothing more” she spoke these words and felt herself being pulled into a tight, loving hug as Jade giggled in her ear. Too soon Jade had pulled back, standing in front of Rose excitedly.   
“I’ll go get ready! Meet me by the back door, okay?” Rose heard these words and saw her beloved bound out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom. Rose grinned an undeniably smitten smile, and let out a soft laugh. She walked to the rear of the house, grabbing her winter jacket and pulling it over her shoulders. She slipped on her black boots and leaned up against the wall in waiting.   
Jade descended the stairs, now clad in a forest green overcoat and a matching hat with her fluffy ears poking out the top. She was grinning ear to ear as she raced to the door where Rose was waiting for her. She clasped Rose’s hand and flung the door open, pulling them both out into the slowly falling snow. Their boots crunched softly, leaving imprints on the freshly laid snow. Jade released Rose’s hand in favor of twirling around, head tilted skyward and laughing her sweet joyful laugh.   
“Isn’t this just the greatest?” She was glowing and radiant and Rose had remembered how she’d fallen so deeply in love with this silly girl in front of her. She let out a laugh and ran forward, wrapping her arms around Jade’s neck and diving in for a tender kiss. They both kissed and smiled and kissed and smiled and held each other in their arms and couldn’t hold back their excited giggles from each other.   
They finally broke for air and there were happy tears streaming down Jade’s bright red face. She had spent so much of her life alone and sad, but now she could hold the love of her life in her arms, and kiss her in the snow, and share tender moments that were only theirs. It was almost surreal how utterly and hopelessly she loved Rose Lalonde. She grabbed Rose’s hand and slowly lifted off of the ground. Suspended in the oncoming snow just inches above the surface of Earth C, Rose flushed as she was swept off her feet.   
Jade couldn’t pinpoint the moment she had become so enamored with her best friend, but she knew she fell deeper in love with every passing moment they spent together, and right now was no exception. How she’d gotten so lucky she would never know, but she’d cherish every moment she had with Rose, keeping them in her heart for the rest of time.


End file.
